


Daddy Daddy

by soursoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Theo, M/M, ddlb, little Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursoul/pseuds/soursoul
Summary: Corey has been a little since he became a Chimera and Theo has always cared for him, ever since he met him that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from and it's my first time writing something like this. See notes at the end

Corey waited by the window, for him to show up. The one person who he could actually be himself around. The one person who wouldn't judge him. The one person he was free around. Corey waited for Theo.

Corey looked at the blue alarm clock, next to his bed. The glowing numbers read 9:35, and Corey sighed. Only 15 minutes left. Corey walked around the house making sure everything was clean, before sitting down on the couch. He snuggled into his fluffy, purple blanket and put on cartoons. 15 minutes later, Corey heard the door open from the other room, so he turned off the cartoons and folded his blanket before sprinting, to see him. To see Theo.

"Daddy Daddy," He yelled. Theo dropped his bag on the floor and opened his arms to see his little chameleon run into him. "Hi angel, how are you this fine morning?" "I waited for you all day, and now I'm happy because you're here," The shorter one mumbled into his chest.

"Well, do you wanna go on a run, shake off the craziness a little?" Theo asked. Corey nodded and jumped up and down. "Calm down sweetheart, okay. How about we go get changed?" Theo guided Corey up the stairs. "Sit on the bed for me," The oldest chimera whispered. Corey did as told and sat down at the foot of the bed. Pulling out black sweatpants and a bubblegum pink shirt, Corey looked at it and shook his head. "I want a purple shirt," He whined. Theo laughed a little and put the shirt back.

Theo took out his little's favorite shirt to run in. It was purple and loose, and the sleeves came down to right above his elbows. It was a light purple and had a dark purple heart at the bottom. Corey nodded in agreement, and let Theo put the clothes on him. "You're so cute," Theo whispered, in his hair.

Corey let out a small laugh and pulled him into a kiss. "Get dressed, I wanna run," Corey said, moving to lay in the piles of pillows and stuffed animals on his bed. "I think we need to get rid of some," Theo said, as he took his clothes off. Corey threw a pillow at his face and pouted. "My Stuffies," He whined holding the stuffed owl his older sister had given to him, when he was younger. "I didn't mean Wiser the Owl, or Dame the Dog, or Fred the Bear," Theo laughed putting the pillow back after putting on his clothes. "NONE," Corey yelled, with a huff.

~

The two ran through the woods on a little path that they had found. It had a small stone path and lead to a little lake. It was small and in the middle of nowhere, but Corey loved it, and Theo made it theirs. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Corey let out a little huff and fell down next to Theo. "Well, my little Chameleon, you've been running around for the past two hours. So how about we head home, and I can make chicken nuggets." Corey looked at Theo, his eyes narrowed, "Or corn dog nuggets?" Theo said, in a questioning manner.

Corey let out a small giggle. The older of two got up, and helped up the other. Corey jumped on his back. Theo tapped into to his wolf/coyote speed and ran back to the house, with a giggling Corey on his back. Theo had opened the door and let Corey play with Legos as he made lunch.

~

After lunch, the younger of the two begged to watch Peter Pan. So now, Corey and Theo sat half naked on the guest room bed (Because Corey's room doesn't have a television) watching almost every single form of Peter Pan ever made. "Daddy, I'm bored," Corey whined, snuggling closer into Theos body-warmth.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Theo asked, moving Corey so he was straddling him. "Have a little fun," Corey whispered, "I'm a good little chameleon, who likes to pleasure his Daddy." Corey rolled his hips against Theos rhythmically. Slowly, placing a kiss on Theo's lips, Corey's nails digging into Theo's shoulders.

Theo moved his hands lower until they were at the hem of boxers. Corey let out a little squeal, as the Coyote moved his hands to his ass. "Off," Theo whispered as he tugged on the hem. Corey took off his last piece of clothing and gasped as the cold air hit his half-hard cock. Theo flipped them and Corey let out a whimper. "Are you okay, are you sure?" Theo asked.

They've done this multiple times, ever since Corey had become a Chimera really. He may have done awful things but cared so deeply for the fragile boy lying under him. He always wants to make sure that he's okay with what they're doing, and if he's not they'll stop whatever they're doing immediately.

Corey nods and raises his head to kiss Theo. Corey moved his hands, tangling his fingers within the dirty blonde hair of his lover. Theo smiled and kissed Corey harder, pulling back on his bottom lip. Slowly and sweetly, he moved down kissing his jaw and neck. He left little marks that Corey absolutely loved, and he never tried to hide them. Ever.

Corey moaned as Theo started sucking and pinching his nipples. "You're so fucking beautiful, and I love you so fucking much." Theo groaned as Corey held his head to his chest. "My daddy," Corey moaned. Slowly, Theo made his way down sucking on Corey's stomach and sides, where he was still healing from being electrocuted by the Ghost Riders.

Theo knew that these scars weren't going to heal, and he knew Corey didn't know that. But right now in this moment none of that mattered, all that mattered was making his little happy. His Chameleon deserves the pleasure and rewards he's getting right now. His Corey.

Theo rubbed his thumb over the scars and Corey whimpered. "It's okay baby, it's all going to be okay," Theo smiled. Theo continued licking, sucking, biting, and kissing, down until he kissed the tip of Corey's leaking member. Theo went down leaving little marks on his thighs. "Are you okay," Theo asked, slowly rubbing Corey's legs. He only nods and lets out a small gasp. Theo moves his head down and licks the underside of Corey's aching cock.

Corey grabs Theo's hand sucking on his fingers. "Fucking hell," Theo groans as he watches Corey suck on his fingers, an innocent look on his face. Theo pulled away and Corey let out little giggles. Theo moves his fingers to Corey's entrance.

Slowly, he rubs his finger around the tight hole, before pushing one in. The younger of the two shut his eyes and gripped the sheets. Slowly adding in another, Corey pushed back more onto Theo's fingers. Corey was sweating, his cock twitching as Theo stretched him. Theo added in another finger, pumping his fingers in and out, stretching the boy under him.

"Th-Theo," He half-whispered half-moaned. Theo pulled his fingers out, Corey whimpering from the loss. Grabbing the lubricant and a condom, Theo tore the packaging and put it on, spreading a decent amount of the cold gel on him. "Are you ready?" Theo asked once more, placing his hard member at Corey's entrance. "Just get inside me, Daddy, I want you, so badly. Please," Corey begged.

Theo nodded and slowly moved inside him. Corey moaned and gasped when Theo was all the way in. Theo moved half way out before going back in moving at a steady pace. "Faster, Harder, Please, Move," Corey panted. Of course, Theo did as told. He moved all the way out his tip barely leaving Corey's hole, before slamming all the way back in.

Theo's thrusts picking up speed, his motions getting sloppy. They both panted and moaned, and let out nonhuman noises, at least that's what it sounded like to them. Theo's eyes were golden, his fangs out as he growled, his claws digging into Corey's sides, but neither seemed to notice, as they were both in a lust-filled trace.

Soon enough, they came and Theo slowly pulled out, tossing the condom in the trash bin. Corey pulled Theo on top of him and snuggled close to him. Theo thought his little chameleon looked absolutely adorable after sex.

"We need to shower," Corey groaned looking up at him. Theo got up and started the shower once it was warm enough he carried Corey in and washed both of them. No shower sex, no eyes, just silence as the water fell down their sore bodies. Theo carried a very tired looking Corey into his room and placed him in his chair.

Corey whined wanting his warmth. Theo got out clean clothes and dressed Corey, before dressing himself. Theo very carefully placed all but Corey's owl, bear, and dog on the shelf that held all his other stuffed animals. He pulled the blankets down and set the pillows at the right angle for Corey. Theo placed him very gently in the bed, and pulled the covers up to chin. Placing a soft kiss on Corey's temple, he left to go clean up the mess in the guest room. Cleaning the sheets and their clothes. Corey being the extremely clean and organized person he is, would complain that it was a mess and clean it all up and then get a headache from working to quickly.

When everything was clean and the guest room, looked like the guest room, Theo climbed in bed and gently wrapped his arms around his little lover. Corey turned looking at Theo, "Thank you for being here, Theo," Corey whispered. "Anytime, Cor," Theo kissed his head and turned off the light slowly as they let the darkness consume them both.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first work on here, I know it was probably really bad but I hope you enjoyed it none the less because this took me like two days to write.


End file.
